The invention relates to systems and methods for games, sports, entertainment and other activities of engagement. It has application in entertainment, sports and in training, among other things. Thus, by way of non-limiting example, it has application in training skateboarders in safety, as well as in providing games through which they may gain exercise and entertainment.
Games and sports, as well as the training that make them possible, are among the gainful diversions at which persons, communities and nations at peace engage. Technological advances in game, sports and training equipment help stave off contempt of the familiar, while, at the same time, feeding the drive for perfection.
Technology, however, usually follows and rarely leads. Most modern sports equipment, for example, does less to open new avenues of competition as opposed to perfection of old ones. Even video games, which post-date the vast majority of known games and sports, often merely seek to simulate them in virtual spaces.
An object of the invention is to provided devices, systems and methods for games, sports, entertainment and other activities of engagement.
A related object of the invention is to provide such devices, systems and methods as open new avenues for such activities, as well as improving existing games, sports and other activities.
A further related object of the invention is to provide such improved devices, systems and methods as have application in skateboarding.
Still further related objects of the invention provide such improved devices, systems and methods as have application in surfboarding, snowboarding, skiing, rollerblading and other activities.